


Smoshganronpa

by shaynesune_miku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Killing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynesune_miku/pseuds/shaynesune_miku
Summary: Joshua Ovenshire lived a pretty regular life, and the most exciting addition to his life was getting into Hope's Peak Academy, a school for exceptionally gifted students.But as he made his way to school as the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator, he was taken against his will to.. his own school?Joven's life changed that day, from attending a regular school year to..A Killing School Year.
Kudos: 4





	Smoshganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> The summary isn't good but I'll figure it out eventually.  
> This is something I've been excited writing, so hopefully people like it a little!

Joven's day did not start well, and by that, he means that he was kidnapped and brought to his own school.

"Joshua, get up!" Called his mom from his bedroom door. He blinked hard, glancing at his alarm clock and instantly pulling himself up when he realized it was already 8:32.  
He rushed downstairs as soon as he got his uniform on, grabbing a granola bar and leaving the house. He ate his breakfast quickly and continued to school, excitement rushing through his chest and a smile threatening to creep onto his face.   
But as he got closer and closer to the school, something felt.. off. There was a slight buzz to his ears and he felt fear and awareness replace the excitement in him.   
Joven took a breath. He just needed to calm down. First day nerves were such a bitc-

He felt his arms being tugged and his vision went dark. He struggled against whoever was gripping him but it didn't work. He could hear the rumbling of an engine, but even his hearing felt muted and dull. He kept pushing and kicking, none of it worked. He was fading out from reality anyways.. Where was he even heading? Where had he been going when they took him? Who was he?

Joven woke up sitting at a desk, his arms folded across the surface and his head down. He snapped into a straight position, eyes darting around the room and landing on someone curled up in the corner.  
Barbed wire lined the walls of the classroom and trailed over a scratched whiteboard. The walls were dark and the floorboards felt old and rotted away under Joven's feet.   
He rose from the desk, slowly making his way to the person in the corner. They wore a uniform, but it seemed.. too casual? It had donuts and candy patterns on the top and their pants were a shade of pink. Weird.  
"Uh.. hey? You up?" Joven asked quietly, creeping closer. The person flinched, pushing themselves further into the wall and staring at Joven with wide, dark green eyes. They were silent and clearly trying to look defensive, pushing their shoulders out and trying to make an angry expression.  
They.. were very clearly a dude. A dude with long, silver hair that seemed really girly to Joven. But that didn't matter right now.  
"Hi. I'm, uh, Joven- Joshua, actually. But I go by Joven. I was.. kidnapped too?" Joven reluctantly talked some more. At the final portion of his sentence, the guy seemed to grow calmer and a little less aggressive.  
"I'm.. I'm Wes. I was taken here on my way to school. Kinda looks like you were, too." Wes finally spoke. Joven's uniform consisted of a usual grey dress shirt and black tie, but he also wore his favorite dark grey coat (and kickass pins) with a pair of black jeans and sneakers. It was pretty obvious cool schoolboy clothes.  
"Um, yeah. I was going to my first day at Hope's Peak. Ultimate Paranormal Investigator." Joven shrugged. Wes' eyes lit up and he seemed to get a little farther from the wall.   
"Same! I was headed to my first day too, as the Ultimate Confectioner. That's what the candy clothes are about."   
Joven felt his spirits rise. Maybe they could stick together. Maybe they could escape using their super cool ultimate talents. Maybe they'd see their families soon. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe-  
A loud clang came from outside the classroom door. Noisy, banging footsteps came closer and closer. Joven's heart raced and he felt fear come off of Wes, obvious from the little shiver.

The classroom door swung open, revealing..

A bear…?  
A small, half and half, black and white bear with one normal eye and one weird, red eye. It stood there, face blank and body still.  
"Hello, students of Hope's Peak Academy! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this fine academy!" The bear spoke. It fucking spoke?   
"Wh-what the hell? Why is there a talking teddy bear with a crazy face trying to greet us for the school year?" Joven blurted out, growing uneasy with the addition of the "headmaster."  
"I am NOT a teddy bear. As I just said, I am Monokuma, and I will be respected within the walls of my school." Growled the bear, unsheathing small claws and slouching slightly. "Now, if you're done being rude, please come to the auditorium for an introduction to your new school life!"   
Monokuma exited, leaving the door wide open and the two boys petrified.  
"Do you, uh, know what just happened?" Asked Wes, fiddling with a loose string on his pants. Joven merely shrugged, looking hopefully towards the classroom door and then looking back at Wes. Wes nodded, signalling Joven to walk cautiously outside.

The hallways were similar to the classroom. There were vines growing wildly on the walls, and the floor had sections covered with plants that had sprung up in the sunlight that was freaking through windows and gaps in the ceiling.  
Now, this was the point Joven realized.. they were in Hope's Peak Academy. But, like, not the one that had come for. This place was destroyed, and was run by a goddamn teddy bear. He was confused, too. Why was he kidnapped to an alternate universe version of his new highschool?  
Wes tapped his shoulder, knocking him out of his daydreaming and forcing him to focus on the elephant in the room.   
Two girls stood in the hallway, conversing and looking around the room in what seemed like fear. They both donned school uniforms, though the uniforms were really contrasting to each other.   
One girl, who had pumpkin spice colored hair and well-done makeup, was wearing a dull blue uniform, a jean skirt, and a.. jean tie? Jie? Tean?  
Nevermind that, the other girl with dark brownish black hair and a meek look on her face was wearing what some would deem "obscenely cute."   
She had a tan uniform with small, pale flowers printed on it. Her skirt was long and pink, printed with teddy bears and matching her stockings. 

"Hey, you two over there, are you ok?" Called Wes, and walking almost casually up to them.   
They both answered at the same time, the girl in blue saying "Yeah." And the girl in pink saying, in a somewhat disgruntled tone, "Yes."  
"Okay, uh, good. I'm Wes, this is Joven, and I'm guessing you were taken here against your will, too?"   
The girls nodded. "I'm Courtney. Courtney Miller. I'm what you call 'trendy.'" Said the girl in blue. The girl in pink just muttered, "I'm Olivia. I'm a person."   
Joven felt bad for her. She was probably scared. He understood. Almost.  
"Well, this creepy bear thing told us to go to the auditorium for an assembly, and I think everyone should go together just in case something bad happens." Wes told them. "Oh, yeah, it talked to us before going into your classroom. Freaky." Replied Courtney.

They all wandered for a bit, before discovering the door with the word "auditorium" written above it. They went in, finding themselves in a wide, well-kept auditorium. And, surprisingly, there were other people. A dozen other people.   
Joven was about to go up to a boy with fire-colored hair, but within the next few seconds the room went dark. The lights flickered, before coming back to life and focusing directly on the stage in the front of the auditorium. Standing there was that Monokuma thing, striking a pose and standing on a step stool.   
He laughed into the microphone, a little "Apupupu!" before he started his speech.  
"Hello, students of Hope's Peak Academy! I am, as you know, Monokuma, the headmaster of this lovely school! Now, when I explain this next part of your school year, please pay extra close attention!"  
"This year is Killing School Year! Apupupu! And this, my dear students, means that we have special rules. The rules are that to graduate, you must kill another student, participate in a class trial, and if you manage to get away without being caught, you win, you escape, and everyone else does! Though, if you get caught and successfully accused by the other students, you will suffer a very special punishment made just for you!"  
"Now, everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, that's 100% assurance. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"

Monokuma let out a final laugh and disappeared, causing gasps from the audience of students. The lights turned back on.  
"What the hell?" Yelled the guy with fire-colored hair. "So we're supposed to kill somebody to get out of this hellhole?"   
The rest of the students seemed to grow silent, processing what had just happened.  
Joven felt his heart beat faster, making his hands tremble. He could feel the speech settle into everyone else's mind, but he just couldn't seem to come to terms with it. He knew fully that he wouldn't kill anyone, not even if they attacked him first..  
But how many of the others had the same morals as him?


End file.
